Sold
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: “Sold.” Leon’s head shot up to see a blushing Cloud staring at him.


_**Sold**_

"C'mon, Cloud! You promised to take us to the auction!" Sora whined.

For once, Roxas, his twin, agreed, "Yeah, Cloud. We're looking forward to it!"

Cloud, the older brother sighed, hiding a smile, "Fine! Fine! Will it shut you two up?"

"Yes!" The twins simultaneously said.

"Tell me why I'm here again." Riku muttered, glaring at the woman who just rudely pushed passed him.

Green eyes rolled, "'Cuz Leon said so?"

"Shut up, Axel." Riku growled, watching said older brother as the brunette talked to the bidder about their item.

Leon nodded to the robust man before making his way to the two, smoky gray-blue eyes scanning the surrounding area, "The bidder said we've got three bids ahead of us. It'll be about 45 minutes, depending on the bidders."

Riku groaned and Axel grinned, looping an arm around Riku and pulling him away from Leon, who decided to sit and wait, "Well, we're going to flaunt our sexiness. Be back."

Leon grunted in response as the two disappeared.

"I'm going to sit down. You two can go explore if you want." Cloud sighed as they arrived at the weekend's auction. "Just be back within the hour, please."

"Okay! Later, Cloud!" Sora waved happily as he pulled Roxas away from the main auction room.

"I'm starving, Roxas. Can we grab something from the snack bar?" Sora whined, holding his stomach to exaggerate the need for food.

Roxas sighed, rolling his blue eyes, trying to ignore equally blue eyes that were currently begging him to comply, "Fin. Let's go grab some snacks."

Sora cheered as he followed his older twin to the concession, talking excitedly about the auctions going on around them.

"Sora! Pay ate-" Roxas started before groaning as the brunette ran into redhead at the end of the line. "I'm sorry. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Again."

Sora pouted at his apologetic yet disapproving tone before turning to meet the green eyes staring at him, he blushed, "Sorry. Too excited, I guess."

"It's cool." The redhead studied them, "You two twins?"

Roxas snorted, glaring, "No. We're genetic mutations of each other."

Sora flashed him a look, before smiling at him, "Yeah. I'm Sora and is Roxas."

"Axel." Axel smirked. Leaning toward Roxas, "Got it memorized?"

"Axel." Another voice lazily warned as a silverette wandered over to the three, his sea-foam green eyes zeroing in on Sora, a smirk forming at the blush he got. "Riku. This is Sora and Roxas." Axel purred, scanning Roxas' form.

"Hello Sora. Roxas." Riku smirked as Sora's blush amplified, "I don't believe I've seen you two before. We come here every weekend."

Roxas was going to flat-out ignore the two, but Sora being the social-butterfly he was, "No. We finally managed to annoy Cloud enough to get him to take us."

Riku rose an eyebrow, "'Cloud'?"

"Our older brother." Roxas snapped. "C'mon, Sora. I don't feel like walking around anymore."

"I could carry you." Axel offered, smirking at the glaring blush that comment earned him.

Roxas glared at him as he dragged Sora away from the two. Riku groaned as he watched Axel stare at them, "Don't even, Axel."

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! They were cute! I saw you eyeing the brunette!" Axel fake-pouted.

"Right. Let's get back to Leon before you become a stalker to the poor blonde." Riku said while rolling his eyes.

"They were…"

"Odd." Roxas finished Sora's comment as they walked toward the main building.

Sora frowned, "I as going to say hot, but that works. Hey, is that Cloud?"

Roxas followed his stare to see Cloud talking to a brunette, smiling and blushing at whatever the brunette was saying. They gaped as Cloud took out his cell-phone, taking the brunette's number, and…his picture?!

"Did that guy just take a picture of Leon?"

"Did Leon _let_ that guy take a picture of him?"

Sora and Roxas jumped at the sudden voices from behind them, turning to see Axel and Riku also gaping at the scene.

Sora stared at them, "'Leon'?"

"Our brother. He's the brunette over there. The one walking toward us." Riku answered, walking to meet Leon as he sat down.

"C'mon, Sora." Roxas pulled Sora over to a still blushing Cloud before Axel could get weird again.

Axel watched the two go toward the blonde, an eyebrow raised as he joined his brothers, "So, that's Cloud? He looks like Roxy."

"It's his brother. Obviously they'd look the same." Riku rolled his eyes at the obvious connection.

Leon stared at them, "'Roxy'?"

"The smaller blonde. He's Cloud's younger brother, as well as the brunette, Sora." Riku clarified, eyes flashing over to said brunette.

Axel grinned, "Roxys so cute! He's so fun to rile up."

Leon shook his head, glancing at Cloud, smiling when he saw the blonde blush at being caught staring. His went emotionless at the snickers from his younger brothers, "What?"

"You like him!" Axel sing-songed.

Leon glared, "Shut-up. The next bid is staring."

Riku grinned, "It works out. Axel gets Roxas. I get Sora. An, you get Cloud."

"I _don't_ want him."

"Then, why'd you let him take your picture?" Axel mocked teasingly.

"He said he's going to come here again. I told him if he ever needed help here, to call. He took my picture to make sure he'd recognize me."

"Why'd you take his picture, then?" Riku teased.

Axel gasped as Leon glared at Riku, "You took _his_ picture?! When?!"

"How'd you know I took it?" Leon asked Riku, ignoring Axel.

"You keep looking at your phone. "Riku's smooth voice almost drowning in the war of the on-going bidding.

Leon went silent. Riku smirked in victory. Axel frowned before a chesire grin worked its way onto his face, standing up he called, "I have a bid for the taller blonde in the second row! Blonde hair, blue eyes. We got a heart ready for you!"

"Axel!" Leon grabbed his arm as Cloud turned, blushing.

Riku stood to take a laughing Axel's place, "The hearts dedicated. You've won it over."

Leon buried his head in his hands, "Gaia, kill me…"

"Sold."

Leon's head shot up to see a blushing Cloud staring at him. His brothers whooped, as did the twins. "What?"

"There's a blue-eyed blonde you've just bought with that heart of yours, Squall." The bidder, an old friend of the Leonharts, smiled at him.

Leon blinked before smiling at Cloud, "So I have."


End file.
